DRIVE
by Constynse4
Summary: Can our favorite star crossed lovers find each other in a different time and place. AU. With all the usual characters and hopefully their same personalities. Multi-Chapter and not finished yet so let me know if I should continue. Thank You for reading and for any reviews.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - " _Baby you can drive my Car"_

Marian jerked her head up from the papers she'd been studying ,

The sound of a car door slamming prompted her to check the time. Scooping up her purse and stuffing papers in a bag overflowing with books; she raced toward the staircase.

 _Its about bloody time_ ...she muttered.

...

Shielding his eyes from the glare of the strong morning sun, Rob slipped on his sunglasses to examine the sprawling house that lay before him- Large, old and ornate, the stone mansion was charming despite its grandeur. A long balustrade wrapped the front of the building to connect the towers at each end.

 _The house is a castle_ , he thought, _and she no doubt treated like a princess. Pampered and pandered to, ...designer clothes and expensive jewel_ s, He bit his lip crossly as he stared down at his Canali suit and shiny new Omega watch. He shouldn't be one to criticize on that count. . Dammit Matty why did I let you talk me into this job, I should have let Carter take it,

He straightened his collar and tugged on the cuffs under the impeccably tailored jacket. Sighing, he strode toward the house with resignation, _This was either going to be a bloody boring hell job, or a deceptively dangerous disaster. But it is a job, my job_ , he thought as he rang the bell.

He followed the maid Kate into the hall, " You're late" ...she scowled under her breath as she led him into an office at the back of the house.

Edward Fitzwater sat in the dark paneled library surrounded by books and antiques from around the globe, Edward was ancient but kind looking, Coming around the desk he extended a hand..."You're young" he observed.

"Robert Huntington Sir...and I am sure that you have read my dossier and can attest to my experience; despite my age. Besides age can be an advantage'

Edward smiled as he shook his hand…"Well, that put me in my place my boy...welcome, You will need that wit if you are going to tolerate Marian all day and live to tell about it."

On cue Marian stormed into the study, "You're late, we have to leave" she spat

"Marian..where are your manners", Edward scolded

"My manners are already in the car and halfway down Exeter street, Let's go"

Edward rolled his eyes and looked apologetic…"You're on your own Huntington, Better get moving."

With a nod of agreement and a quick 'Good day Sir' he followed the frantically disorganized Marian into the hall as she scrambled to jam everything into her bag.

"Allow me miss", he retrieved her bag, and reached for the items under her arm, depositing them inside the cavernous tote.

Marian scowled …"Don't call me miss, I'm not 16. …...Go out to the car. Put my stuff in the back seat and for God sake, start the air."

Nodding his head in servitude, he escaped out the door as Marian screamed for Kate to get water, while she scrambled to find her campus map in the hall secretary.

The door closed and blocked out the chaos behind, _Hell job_ ...he muttered to himself.

Tossing the bag into the back seat of the shiny black BMW he slid into the cool leather seat and clicked on the ignition. As the engine purred, he set the air to high and adjusted the mirrors. Well this part of the job would be a pleasure. He had driven a pretty wide range of vehicles in his career and this one was top notch. Precise handling, flawless acceleration, grea...

He was startled out of his appreciation as the door flew open and the chaos ensued once again. Marian fumbled with a purse, a phone , a day planner and a stack of disheveled papers as she slammed the door. "Move",she ordered bluntly.

"Yes Maam'...Huntington schooled his features as she glared at him in the mirror, Barely able to suppress a smirk, he looked back at the road..

Marian was on the phone for most of the trip , which left time for him to observe her unnoticed through the rear view mirror.

Not bad looking….. brown hair with a soft curl, wide blue eyes which when they weren't scowling at you were rather nice...as she relaxed on the phone he even caught her smiling during the conversation with her friend Allan. She didn't appear to be as high maintenance as he had presumed. Her clothes and makeup were actually quite conservative. No jewelry except a small cross necklace... She looked like the average girl dotting any university campus in the country.

He managed to secure a space in the crowded university parking lot. Darting from the car, he pulled open the door and offered a hand as Marian hung up the cell and switched back into bitch mode.

" I get out of class at 2:30. Then, I need to run to the bookstore to pick up my textbooks ...so be back her at three. Park where I can see you. Don't beep the horn, I'll find you….and don't call me madame."

"As you wish Milady." He nodded in affirmation, glancing down so she couldn't see his amusement.

Frowning he watched her storm up the sidewalk...a tornado of papers, electronic devices and bags.

Turning back to the car, he sighed and shook his head before contemplating his options. When he had taken this job, Matilda had pointed out that it would be a great opportunity. High profile and plenty of free time to allow him to improve his skills. Not one to procrastinate, he had immediately registered for online classes; set up a schedule and a list of objectives. Now, where to begin?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rob made his way to the student center which housed the school's bookstore, a pub and a few lounges along with the student meeting rooms and club offices. It was a large brick building, predominantly a historical structure, that they had attempted to bringing in line with the modern buildings on campus by adding a few contemporary additions. Fortunately nature helped it blend by encasing the newer wings in a dense growth of ivy. The entire complex was surrounded by a three foot high stone wall that was covered in students lounging, studying and people watching.

Settling into a booth inside the lounge; he spent the next 3 hours working on his courses in political science and middle eastern languages. He stood up and stretched to relieve the stiffness in his back. _Damn this injury_ \- but that was another objective and not for today. He packed up his bag and headed to the bookstore and see if they had the books he needed. And maybe get started on another objective.

…

When Marian approached the center, Rob was leaning on the stone wall outside.. She caught sight of him, dismissed her friends and headed over. He watched her, as he tried to guess what she would complain about first.

"What are you doing here...I told you to meet me at the lot."

"Hello milady." he glanced up at her,eyebrow cocked in assessment of the situation,as he rose from picking up his bag..."I have taken the liberty to purchase the books for the classes on your schedule. If there are any, that are incorrect or no longer necessary I can return them tomorrow for you."

He handed her the iced coffee that matched the one she had asked Allan to pick up for her during their phone conversation this morning. Scooping up the lionshare of her belongings, he headed back to the car leaving Marian speechless. This, he guessed was not a normal state for her.

Arriving back at the lot and starting up the car, he tossed Marians possessions in the back seat. and allowed the A/C to rev up before she got in, Then he leaned against the car, slipped on his sunglasses and waited. When she approached the vehicle she was lost in thought, absentmindedly sipping on the coffee, but she caught his eye just as he opened the door for her.

He smiled in return and opened the door with a nod and bow of mock chivalry...or was it.

"Thank you "...she said carefully

 _Maybe not as much of a hell job as he had first presumed_ , he thought as he hopped in and buckled the seat belt. Looking into the rear view mirror to check for cars behind him, he caught her staring at him. She looked away guiltily.

"Music... milady?"

"No ...no Thank you, I think I'll look through the books to see if they match the updated lists we got in class."

The ride continued in silence, but somehow it was a comfortable and not awkward silence, as if they had formed a truce; or maybe more correctly a ceasefire…. he mused.

When they got back,, he jumped out to open the door for her and found Edward waiting. Marian thanked him and set off for the house. Edward watched Marian and then turned back to Rob appreciatively. "Well, survived your first day my boy?"..he asked

"Yes sir, no problems."

"Right, well...let me show you your quarters", Edward gestured up the drive.

Rob got his bags; a large duffle, and a small box of personal items from the trunk and followed his employer along a side path to a carriage house. The went through the two large vehicle doors in front and up the staircase that led to the upstairs apartment.

He assessed his quarters over the garage. They contained two large bedrooms, and an open kitchen, living room, dining room...all traditionally decorated with a mix of comfortable new pieces and antiques. It was spacious and bright with cherry touches throughout.

"Very nice, thank you sir,...I'm sure I'll be quite comfortable here". he said politely…. _And a site better than my typical lodging on assignment_ he thought to himself _._

"So" continued Edward…. "You are free to do whatever you like when you are not needed. We will give you a schedule for each week with time for the time when you are on call, we'll try to give you notice at least the day before but try to stay on property in case we need you."

"You may dine as you please", Edward continued "and there is always food in the kitchen that you are welcome to. Tonight, I would love if you could join us for dinner, casual dress, six o'clock . I'd like to get to know you and I'd like to have you on my side- you somehow managed Marian for the day without bloodshed and I haven't been able to do that for years."

Edward smiled and patted him on the back, leaving him to unpack and get settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rob spent the rest of the afternoon settling into his new lodgings. It didn't take long to put away the sparse but costly wardrobe that this job required. Some shopping was definitely in order as soon as he had the time to head into town.

Next came re-purposing the spare bedroom. Since the second bed wasn't really needed it was pushed in front of the window. The desk was set up as a workstation and computer center. His free weights were stacked against the closet wall along with his gym bag, red trainers and running clothes.

Finally satisfied with the setup, he logged into his email to update Matilda on his progress. He filled out the PSE report, put in a requisition for some equipment and logged off.

A small mantle clock above the fireplace chimed the hour. Checking the time, he realized he had better get changed. He stripped and slipped on a pair of khakis and a white cotton shirt. Rolling up the sleeves, he grabbed the car keys to move the car into the garage after dinner and dashed out the door.

It was a beautiful late summer night and the gardens smelled green and sweet from the lush roses and hydrangeas. He seldom had the time to stop and appreciate his surroundings while on assignment. Actually there wasn't usually much to appreciate while on assignment.

When he got to the house, he knocked and waited for Kate to mockingly greet him. To his surprise Marian opened the door.

She met his questioning glance with a brief explanation. "Staff is off tonight. Dinner in about half'n hour." Heading in the direction of the study she looked back over her shoulder. "Want a drink?"

He followed her down the hall noticing that she had changed into a knit dress and leggings. The soft fabric slid over her curves as she walked. "That'd be great" he bit out distractedly. Judging by her relaxed and friendly manner she'd already had one he surmised.

He followed her into the drawing room where Edward was sipping a scotch. "What can I get you my boy."

"Gin and tonic please, sir." Rob accepted the drink gladly and sat in a high back leather chair. He soon found out about Edward's life and career while managing to give out as little personal information as possible. The inquires about his family were short...except for a few distant cousins,he had none...that although painful was truthful and finite. His family had died in a car crash.

His past was trickier to answer, but he found that it was best in these situations to have a kernel of truth to the story. He had been in Iraq, and had returned after 3 years to attended university, the death of his family led to his current job.

Which was where the truth ended except for the admission that this job hadn't really been his choice...he had fallen into it. That fact had surprised him...both because he had revealed it and because he admitted it ….. to himself

Marian was staring at him intently. As if she suspected he was holding back. He attempted to distract her by drawing her into the conversation.

" _What's your favorite course at University, Marian"._

" _Well certainly not physics. I detest it"._ she replied " _My favorite would probably be Medieval history. You know knights, castles, court."_

He smiled to himself when he realized that might be why she hadn't objected to his calling her milady.

" _I'm not sure I agree with your choice. Medieval life was not kind to the majority of its subjects, especially women. And.."_ he continued " _you shouldn't dismiss physics so readily. You may not realize it but you will use something that you learn in Physics everyday"._

" _That is ridiculous,"_ Marian ..argued.

" _Care to bet on that"_...he extended his hand...Marian eyed him warily.

" _20 pounds says I'm right."_ he continued " _Twenty days ,...twenty examples."_ She hesitantly put her hand in his across the table, their eyes locked as their fingers brushed.

"You're on"...Marian agreed.

Rob held her gaze for a second and tried to gauge her motives, but found her guileless. _Watch your step Huntington - this bet , you may lose and not because you can't produce a persuasive list of physics principals._

Dinner was accompanied by lighter conversation...the unusually warm weather, entertainment in the Knighton area and the family's plans for the weekend. After the meal,he and Edward returned to the study for brandy and Marian excused herself to finish her class assignments.

Walking up the drive, later that night he realized that he had forgotten to return the car to the carriage house. As he turned, he caught sight of a light in an upstairs bedroom. Marian he presumed. As she walked past the window she pulled the dress over her head revealing shapely curves and a red bra , he froze in his tracks and inhaled sharply. A _red bra_... he shook his head... _get a grip Huntington ...you have seen more than your share of half naked girls._

Turning back in the direction of his apartment, he re-prioritized. _The car can wait ...maybe an hour of weights will clear my thoughts. Civilian life is making me soft headed._ He rubbed his forehead as he continued on to the carriage house and blamed it on the brandy. He really need to watch the liquor and stay sharp. This could be a long assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Rob rose at five, still groggy from a fitful sleep. What he really wanted was coffee. But he knew that would only be a temporary fix and pulled on his running shorts. Time to work on some of his other objectives - speed, strength and agility. Heading out the door, he sighed as he took one last glance back into the room- why did he have a sneaking suspicion that this job was going to get complicated. He slammed the door louder than he intended as he left the apartment.

He took a route down the main drive and past the gates and gardens of the grand houses on Exeter street. After a few miles, he found himself almost back to the Fitzwater estate but tiring quickly. He decided it was time to work on his agility.

He had reached a small public space holding a fountain, benches and stone walls. Sprinting down the edge of the staircase he vaulted along the tops of the benches. His balance was the product of fierce determination and concentration and not second nature as was his goal.

When he was in Iraq, their unit was assigned a local contact and interpreter named Djac. Djac was gifted at profiling the intentions of the opposition and also doubled as a medic since medicine had been her vocation before the war.

But it was her agility that really intrigued Rob. He had cornered her one day and asked her how she was able to scale buildings, scamper along roof edges and jump over walls twice her height. She had smiled slyly and replied "Why don't you ask me what you really want to know- How you can I do too". From that time on, he and Djac worked on his techniques and had quickly become fast friends.

Now he was struggling to bring back those skills and perfect them. Not always successfully. He stumbled on the wall when he thought what Djacs response would undoubtedly be - " Not bad for a scrawny English boy". Grinning and breaking into a run he headed back to the estate.

Marian walked to the window to pull the blinds before she got dressed. She swore silently as she kicked the clothes on the floor. She wasn't sure how this year at University was going to turn out. She had made compromises.

She wanted to enter the pre-law program at Lancashire. She wanted to minor in Sociology and later go on to Law school specializing in Human Rights and Family Law. Marian wanted to make a difference, make a contribution, make a mark.

Her father had wanted her to stay close to home because he thought it would be easier to provide security. His job necessitated the need to provide additional protection for himself and family. His health had also been quite shaky after a heart attack last year and she feared upsetting him. But Marian still resented it. She wanted her freedom- not men telling her what to do. Men like her father, the security advisor and the drivers…...

She wasn't sure about the new driver. Usually the drivers were burly, gruff, bossy and chauvinistic. The last driver was dismissed after making repeated inappropriate comments to Marian. She was glad to see that bastard fired. But what about his replacement. Huntington was thin, young, polite and intelligent. Why was he in this job, and what was his real story?

Marian glanced down the drive as Rob was running past. He stopped at the edge of the path to the garage and bent over bracing his hands on his knees as he regained his breath. His face was flushed and he was drenched in sweat. The wet shirt clung to his muscled back and the tight shorts revealed a perfectly nice ….. her thoughts trailed off as she found it hard to tear her eyes away.

As if sensing that someone was watching; Rob glanced back toward the house. Marian ducked away abruptly and in the process stumbled on the shoes lying on her floor. She barely caught herself from falling into the laundry bin.

Assuming it was had been his imagination, he turned and shook off the sensation.

"Damn"...Marian muttered as she tossed the clothes aside.

…

Huntington hurried to get ready for the day. After showering and pulling on a suit, he stopped in the manor kitchen for the coffee he had craved earlier. The cook - Martha seemed take a liking to him. She fed him scones and ham sandwiches and kept patting his arm as she spoke to him. All the while Kate glared from the other side of the table. He left with a coffee and a bag of treats Martha packed him for later in the morning.

Reaching the car, he checked his watch. Ten minutes till Marian was due. He started the car and pulled out his phone to work on the language app that he had installed yesterday. "The girl is beautiful" he pronounced in Arabic as the door burst open and Marian bustled out juggling her belongings. "But not without flaws"... he added as he rushed over to take her bags and help her into the car.

As they stopped at the bottom of the drive he turned to hand her a coffee and a small bag with one of cooks scones. 'Breakfast'.. he answered her unspoken question- when she stared at him quizzically. Marian ate in silence- which perhaps had been his motive all along.

When they were nearly there, he looked back in the mirror. "Physics for the day" he started "As we take the corner onto the entrance of the lot; I will accelerate as I turn. The force of acceleration will overcome the centrifugal force that would otherwise cause you to be plastered to the passenger left door with coffee thrown over the side of your cup."

"Well, Thank God for that" Marian answered sarcastically, but he caught her smiling

In the university parking lot, she gathered her things and starting up the path She turned back briefly- before disappearing around the Administration building "See you at three."

Raising his brow in contemplation, he watched as she headed down the path …" _What makes you tick Marian"_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week progressed uneventfully; comprised of trips to University, classes, workouts, and practical physics principles.

On Saturday, Rob decided to run down to the village to get supplies. He also wandered through the shops, taking the time to purchase some clothing and sports equipment from the friendly store owners and in the process making a few new friends.

Returning back to the manor he unloaded his purchases. He resisted the urge to try out the new recurve bow that he had willingly spent too much money on, when he realized that he was starving.

Rob headed to the main house to try to scavenge some lunch. Searching the refrigerator he found some of Martha's exceptional roast beef and the rest of the ingredients for a sandwich and settled into the table at the back corner of the kitchen.

Marian wandered in wearing leggings and an over-sized rugby shirt. She grabbed cheese, chips and a few cookies and tossed them on the counter as she put the kettle on . Looking up, she gasped in surprise as she realized that she was not alone.

"Sorry I startled you...I should have announced myself"..he apologized guiltily

She caught her breath and regained her composure…"Tea?".. she asked recovering from her surprise.

"Yes... thank you"

"What are you doing today…... on your day off?"

' I did some shopping in town. After lunch I plan to work on my studies'.

''And..What are you studying?"'...she asked curiously.

'Just a few courses to help with my clients'..(truth)...'languages, political science. I work with a lot of foreign diplomats.'

Marian put two cups on the table. Fetching three tins of tea, she held them up questioningly.

Rob pointed to the red tin- "Assam please"

She spooned it into his tea strainer and added the Darjeeling to her cup.

Pouring the water she watched Rob and bit her lip. She appeared to be trying to come to a decision "Huntington" she began hesitantly, " Would you care to work on your studies in the library with me. I am having a terrible time concentrating. If I had someone to study with"...she continued "I'd feel motivated to be studious instead of texting messages and watching videos on my computer."

He stirred the tea slowly, 'Yes' he said staring into the tea. "Yes" he repeated as he looked up ... "I would love some company it would keep me motivated to work as well." _This would also give him the opportunity to get to know the layout of the house._

"Well"...Marian sighed..".I'll get some snacks,and drinks do you prefer water or tea? "

"Tea's fine"

"Great...I'll meet you in the library, after you get your things."

Marian started rummaging in the cupboards as Rob downed the last of his cup and headed out the door to collect his study supplies.

.

 _Marian Fitzwater what are you doing setting up study sessions with the driver_...she argued to herself while pulling out an enormous number of bags of cookies, chips and snacks… _.Don't be ridiculous,_ she countered silently ... _it's perfectly harmless. He is nothing like the last drivers. He's not large, hairy, ignorant and boorish. He's a student just like me and besides…. I am accomplishing nothing so far today, and most importantly...he can help with the Physics homework_ \- she chewed her lip again.. _.I hope!_

She piled the snacks on a tray, glanced around the kitchen, and grabbed two apples as she walked past the bowl ... _Just to add something healthy._

Meanwhile, Rob pulled his books and notes together... _Jesus What the hell was I thinking… and What would Edward say...fraternizing with the bosses daughter. Although studying was hardly fraternizing,and Edward had been quite sociable to him since he had arrived- treating him more as a neighbor than an employee._ He shook his head... _still ...he had to be careful not to compromise his position or his job, he was treading on a tightrope as it was_. Grabbing his laptop he headed back toward the house.

Marian was texting Isabella and Meg when Rob appeared in the study door. _Oh._..She startled. closing the text window abruptly,and clearing a space on the table across from her spot.

"Where is your father"...Rob questioned as he realized that he hadn't seen anyone else in the house today.

"Lancaster- he had some business and won't be back until Sunday night."

 _Shit_...he thought to himself... _quick, twist your ankle, get a migraine , have a stroke, anything but get out of here…..Bloody hell - a migraine- what are you... a housewife? ._.he continued his internal argument _... you're just studying for god sake...besides , what better way to keep an eye on things than here in the house_.

He plastered what he hoped was a casual smile on his face and his eyes fell on the mountain of snacks at the end of the table

"Jees Marian...who did you invite... the House of Lords?"…

"I know" ...she blushed …"It's a lot, but I didn't know what you would like."

He dropped his books on the table and shook his head dismissively and they settled into their work. Marian finished the Medieval History first and then reluctantly pulled out the Physics book

She read... _A student builds a model car. The mass is 100 kg . The student wheels the car onto a long ramp that is 5 meters high. *ignoring frictional forces*, what is the maximum velocity that this car can achieve?_

..

"Aughhhhh"...Marian dragged her fingers through her hair in exasperation." I have absolutely no idea where to start." She leaned back in her chair and shook her head at Rob, .."This is impossible , I hate Physics."

He frowned at her, bit his lip and then pushed an oatmeal cookie across the table. "Here,... you work in this- and let me see that problem." He reached over and pulled the book to his side. As he read the problem Marian grumbled between bites of the cookie . "Why would I ever need to know that. "

Rob, sat back and folded his arms staring at her intently then began "Imagine this, you are in the kitchen baking chocolate brownies for your son Roger,... he has a very important race. Model cars. The boy that won last year is racing again and he's a real rotten lout. You want Rooooger (he dramatically slurs the name- as he arches a brow) to win". ….He pushes the book back toward Marian, walks around to her side of the table, leans over her shoulder and begins to run through the resolution of the problem. Unfortunately she smelled quite good and being so close was proving to be a strong distraction.

"Why isn't his father helping with this"..Marian says petulantly

"Business trip - besides you are the brains in this marriage, he's just a pretty face"

Marian grins and tries to pay attention

They spend the next two hours with Rob continuing to create backstories for "Married Marian" that parallel the problems on the homework. Marian actually finds herself enjoying the process because each completed problem means she gets to hear another chapter in her fictional life.

As they finish the last problem She stretches and yawns. "Some friends are picking me up and we're going out tonight- Want to come?...Marian asked casually.

Robin had turned away and was stacking the remaining snacks and paper refuse on the tray. His pained expression was hidden from Marian. "Sorry and Thanks, but I'm meeting an old friend who's only in town for the weekend." Complicated,,,I knew this would get complicated. He took the tray and his books and headed into the kitchen. After helping to clean up he turned to go.."Thank you Marian...I can't say that I've ever had such a good time studying"

She smiled …"Me too"

As the door closed behind him he mentally kicked himself.. _.You just keep making it harder….What are you a masochist? Where the F# k is Carter's number_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The door opened and he was greeted by a scruffy sandy haired face with rumbled clothes and a tired expression.

Matthew Ulysses Chadwick…..had been a friend of Huntington's' since they were both toddlers. They'd gone to school, then off to college, and shortly thereafter on to war together. They were probably closer to each other than they had ever been to family...especially now that neither had any close relatives. At least not anymore.

"What are you doing here"..he said staring blankly."What's wrong".

"Can I not just drop in on an old friend to say hello…..Much"

Because Matthew Ulysses Chadwick had always been ...well… too much a name for a simple boy ….his initials ...M. U. Ch. had quickly become what everyone called him. It had stuck into adulthood probably because Huntington perpetuated in calling him that and they had stuck together as well.

'Yes but, there is a reason, there is always a reason. Beside, you weren't supposed to come here until tomorrow. Who's minding the store." Much continued to question.

"Carter...he owes me"

"Owes you..harrumph...that is an understatement"

"Yes well...aren't you going to offer me a drink" Rob threw himself down on the couch and covered his eyes with the back of his hand."

Much returned from the kitchen with two beers along with a bag of pretzels and set them down on the table.

"Alright...what is it...what's troubling you"

He stared at his friend silently

"Robin"...Much chided

Robin frowned…."Robert" he corrected. He had been trying to leave the childhood nickname behind as well but like Much...he was less than successful when they were together.

"Right..not a chance..and don't change the subject"

Robin took a took a long draw on the beer and leaned back staring up at the designs on the tin ceiling of the apartment. He tried to make out shapes in the design as you would with clouds in the sky. "This job is getting complicated" he finally conceded

"Complicated….Romania was complicated,...the Townsend job was complicated…...Lancaster, now that was complicated" This …..this should be simple' countered Much

'I know...but it is not..it is complicated."

"Why"

"Because we are always alone together'

"You and Edward"

"No…. Marian"

Understanding dawned in Much's eyes…"you are you ...and this" he gestured vaguely "this always happens…. you always end up with the girl"

"No ...I mean yes...but it's not the same. I need to maintain my perspective"…..he frowned and massaged his temples to relieve the tension. "Or someone will get hurt", he sighed and stared back at the ceiling…..." again" ...he added with resignation

"Right..well..I'm hungry and you're buying...let's go. Much threw Rob's coat back to him and Rob caught it reflexively.

Maybe a few hours at the pub down the street was just the distraction that he needed. Slipping on the coat he followed Much out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rob spent the night in the living room of Much's flat. Waking in the morning, he swallowed, still half asleep only to find a dry throat and parched mouth. Sitting up only made things worse. His head was pounding and his neck ached from sleeping on the hard couch.

Never having been one to accept adversity without a fight - he set to work bringing his body and mind back into focus. He slowly stretched his muscles to work out the kinks in his back and shoulders. Then Rob started to pace his way through a power stretch routine the physical trainer had prescribed to help speed his last recovery. Now, feeling sore from tired muscles and not from the couch, he sought to regain more control of his head. He filled a pot and set it on the stove; then splashed cold water on his face.

Sipping the fragrant black gunpowder tea, he began mentally drafting a list of items to accomplish today. Number one -get the software updates, then complete his course assignments, work on translating a few pages of Pashto …..then maybe a long run and an hour or so of target practice.

When Much stumbled out of the bedroom, Rob handed him a cup and the laptop.

"No Good Morning …..How are you feeling…How did you sleep, Much" his friend protested

"Morning Much" Rob replied and pushed the laptop back into his hands.

Much was slower to fully awaken but the tea helped. He soon had all the updated software installed and running smoothly.

He rubbed his palms together eagerly when he had finished "Right, now, what's for breakfast"

Robin grinned and threw Much a coat. After treating him to a full breakfast at the local inn, he headed back to the Fitzwater estate.

As he was parking in front of the carriage house, another car pulled up to the main house. Rob waited to see who was stopping at the estate while Edward was away.

Marian soon appeared from the passenger front of the vehicle and Robin's suspicion was replaced by something that he labeled as concern. This …"concern"... grew stronger as the driver leaned out waving something at Marian. "Forgot your purse love" She returned to the car and laughed as she snatched the purse and thanked the driver. She was wearing the same dress she had worn when she left yesterday.

Rob stood slack jawed and staring, at the end of his drive . Hands on his hips, brows set in a deep frown and stance frozen as the car pulled away.

"Bloody hell...she stayed out all night." The fact that he had also stayed out all night was completely lost a on him.

Entering the apartment he threw down his computer, stripping off his clothes as he headed into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

"Who the hell was that in the car" ...he combed his fingers through his hair still shaking his head. Slamming down the glass, he decided to go for a run to clear the fog from last night and silence the racing thoughts speculating what Marian had been up to. He pulled on shorts and a t-shirt and headed for the door.

As he reached for the doorknob- it was yanked from his grip. The door opened to reveal Carter in a disheveled suit, worn out and bleary eyed from a lack of sleep but grinning widely.

Robin bit his lip, shook his head and cocked his arm back. The full force of the punch would have connected squarely on target had Carter not anticipated Robin's intentions when he shook his head. They had known each other too long to miss that look. Instead the hit just grazed his jaw.

'Bloody hell ...what was that for.' Still rubbing his jaw Carter staggered into the living room and threw himself down on the couch. "Your hospitality skills are sorely lacking?...and you're welcome for taking over the shift last night.. Bloody hell again".

Robin pulled a beer out of the fridge and set it down on the table with a bit too much force causing some of the contents to spill over the side of the bottle.

Carter's stare shifted from Robin to the beer and back. Then he motioned wordlessly at his chin as if implying that he owed him more than a beer.. Yes they had known each other too long. Robin rolled his eyes and returned with the bottle of glenlivet and two shot glasses.

"What the hell happened last night and why weren't you in control of the situation." Rob demanded

Carter proceeded to recount the details of the previous night. He picked Marian up at 8:30. They then collected Meg, Isabella and Annie. A couple hours at the Hampton St pub led to dancing and then they headed back to Meg's for beer and cards. Carter let himself be persuaded to join in the cards and attempted unsuccessfully to keep Isabella's hands to herself..

Marian had been quite safe and had spent the night with Isabella at Meg's house. She didn't want to be left alone in the big house.

After Carter left, Rob was straightening up the kitchen Shot glasses had led to the beers, followed by fried potatoes, sausages and eggs for Carter who had missed his breakfast while spending the night in the car.

The cell phone rang...Marian's number...great.

"Hello….. Do you have any aspirin? We've run out and I'm desperate for some."

"Sure, I can bring it right over"

" I'm in the library- please hurry." Her voice was strained and a bit whiney.

He frowned , then grabbed the pills and headed out the door.

Rob entered through the kitchen and made his way from the main hall back to the library. The house was empty and silent except for the stroke of the pendulum on the hall clock.

He found Marian in the dark library, splayed on the couch with a pillow blocking out the light from the window, She looked pale and exhausted. When had he graduated from a late night carouser himself to a nursemaid first to Much, then Carter and now Marian. Damn it.

His irritation lessened as she opened her eyes,She looked terrible. The worst patient of the lot. He handed her the glass of water and aspirin.

"Drink",,,he ordered sternly .."all of it" he qualified as she tried to hand it back before draining the glass.

Rob looked around and assessed the situation. He was about to speak when she jumped up and raced to the hall bathroom to be sick.

"Marian" his voice was soft but insistent "Are you OK - Let me in"

When there was no answer he turned the doorknob and found Marian sitting against the wall with her hand covering her eyes.

"Right" he assessed the situation. Pulling Marian to a standing position he slowly walked her upstairs. He found her room by remembering which window he had seen her in earlier in the week. Right now that night seemed like a very long time ago.

He eased her ungracefully into the bed, since she offered barely any support. Removing her shoes and socks, he considered removing more but decided that although she would be more comfortable- she would also be furious when she realized he had undressed her. She now had on pair of loose sweatpants, a t-shirt and a large cotton shirt.

He went down to the kitchen to get another glass of water mixed with a little ginger beer to calm her nausea and two more aspirin since it was unlikely that they had survived.

After she took the pills, she wrestled uselessly with her shirt to remove it. As he assisted her, he realized that neither the red bra nor any other bra were present beneath the remaining t-shirt. His throat had gone dry and he stood up stiffly.

Tearing his eyes away from Marian and looking around the room for the first time, he noticed the scene was a complete disaster. Clothes, books and personal items littered every surface. Well, maybe even Kate was afraid to come in here.

Marian drifted off to sleep and Rob decided to spend the afternoon in the house to make sure that she was okay. He was worried that she might hurt herself all alone in the house in this fragile state.

Returning from the apartment with his textbook he started to read in the hall. After an hour he finished the chapter and notes and headed back into Marian's room to check on his patient. She had somehow managed to get her pants almost off. They remained attached and wrapped around one foot that was sticking out of the covers. He tugged them off and gently tucked her foot back into the covers smoothing the blanket. She breathed restlessly and her eyes shifted. She was dreaming. What might she be dreaming about…. running down an endless road, winning a country fair ribbon, werewolves in the house- he tried to recall his last nonsensical hangover dreams.

"Rob" she mewed softly. He froze.

Then her eyes shot open and she shot out of bed to the bathroom to finalize the removal of anything left in her stomach. She trudged pathetically back to the bed, her, t-shirt useless at modestly covering her. Her face heartbreak-ingly sad.

"Have you never been this ill after drinking before". Rob asked

"I never drank so much before. Never was alone for the weekend before" she moaned and pulled the pillow over her face.

He felt a pang of guilt. She wasn't alone. He was supposed to be watching her. He removed the pillow and held the ginger water to her lips. Right now getting her hydrated was his primary goal to get her well again. She drank it obediently and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, he headed to the kitchen to get some tea and toast with a little jam. When he returned she was awake and looking slightly better. She finished the dinner .. drinking and chewing slowly and laid back in bed looking miserable but more coherent.

"What are you doing here" , she muttered crossly

Rob smiled, yes she was feeling better. "I am making sure that you don't fall on the way to the toilet for one thing"

She glared at him weakly. "I can take care of myself" then her eyes softened in pain and she pulled the cover up.

Right" he said "But I was thinking that maneuvering through this bedroom, you might need all your wits about you to not trip". He straightened the covers, handed her the tea, and watched her sip slowly. Like most people she looked younger and more vulnerable when she was ill. Her guard was down.

When she had had her fill she moaned and tried to get comfortable. He wiped her forehead with a cool cloth and pushed back a stray lock of hair .

Rob returned to his chair, careful to avoid the clutter on the floor and fighting back the need to make it more orderly.

Hearing the crunch of tires on the drive, he startled awake. For the second time today he had a sore neck; this time from sleeping in a chair. _Nursemaid indeed_ he muttered as he glanced one last time at Marian before hurrying down the stairs to greet Edward.


End file.
